


Pain Becomes You

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, S&M, Songfic, Vamp!Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno wants pain, Vincent gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

> Song “Pain Becomes Me” written, performed and owned by Finnish band Sentenced. I’ve shuffled the lyric around a bit though, to fit the story.

”Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain.” ~William Faulkner~  
  
~~~~

The image splayed out in front of Vincent was intoxicating. His lover with hair the colour of blood spread out on black satin sheets, hands tied to the bedposts, pale skin gleaming with sweat.

”Hurt me…” an exasperated sight drifted from Reno’s lips. ”Make me feel…something."  
  
_”Through my eyes_  
 _You could see the hurt I crave_  
 _Through my eyes_  
 _You'd see there's nothing left to save”_

Vincent knew Reno's dirty little secret very well. Behind the comic facade he usually put up when in public, lay a dead heart. Reno had himself killed it, after years of working for Shin-Ra. Vincent knew the feeling from personal experience, being an ex-Turk and all. Years of killing the faceless, nameless enemies of the company could turn any man into an iceberg, either by choice or by necessity. If not, madness would surely ensue. So Reno had starved his emotions, leaving only a mask for the world around him to see. Every time his feelings would flare up again, escaping the locks he had put on his heart. he usually drank himself into a stupor .  
  
Vincent had found him like that in an alley beside an anonymous looking bar on a late night a couple of months ago. Dead drunk, huddled up in a corner, crying his eyes out. Vincent had pitied the once-enemy, and brought him with him home, offering up his couch for the night, and a shoulder to cry on.

After Reno’s sobbing had stopped, he had made a plea that had almost sent Vincent reeling backwards off his couch.

”Hurt me, ” the Turk had begged, looking at Vincent with tear-rimmed eyes. ”Make me feel… Something other than guilt and despair…”

That had been the start of their…not relationship…agreement. Once in a while when Reno couldn’t stand things anymore, he turned up at Vincent’s door, always wording the same plea.  

”Hurt me…”  
  
_”All this time_  
 _I've been dreaming of it_  
 _All this time_  
 _It's been haunting in my head_  
 _Tempting me_  
 _Inviting me_  
 _To fall asleep in it's arms_  
 _To fall from grace_  
 _To breathe it's ever teeming dusk”_

Vincent knew that in some obscene and disturbing way he loved Reno. Loved the way he was the only one to make him feel something, something he actually wanted to feel, not the unwelcome feelings that more and more often haunted him. So he took great care in obliging Reno’s wishes, not wanting the man to find his comforts elsewhere. He hurt the other man, made him bleed.  
  
A blood-soaked passion.  
  
_”I crave therefore I am_  
 _And that is all I ever feel_  
 _I hoped you'd understand_  
 _One love, one pain, one enemy”_  


Vincent straddled Reno’s hips, bending down to kiss the other man’s supple lips, all the while entwining his human hand in the red mass of hair and slowly dragging his cold, metallic hand over the pale expanse of Reno’s chest. Reno shuddered invouluntarily, knowing what was to come.

When Vincent’s clawed hand reached Reno’s stomach, he curved it, digging into flesh, sending sharp stabs of pain up Reno’s side. The Turk moaned Vincent’s name under his breath.

Vincent moved slightly downwards and roughly pulled Reno’s head back, licking and biting at the other man’s exposed throat, sinking his teeth deep enough into the ivory skin to draw blood. Reno mewled underneath him, shuddering in pained pleasure, but not complaining. Vincent suckled at the swollen teeth marks, making Reno moan and writhe even more, before steadily moving further downwards, licking and biting his way.

When Vincent reached Reno’s nipples he lavished them with kisses, turning them into hard nubs, before sitting back up, still straddled over the other man’s hips. He could feel the younger man’s erection pressing against his own, velvety heat against the colder ivory of Vincent’s body.

He enjoyed the heat between them for a couple of seconds, before reaching over to the nightstand, and grabbing the sterile, sharpened knife placed in the top drawer. Off course, what he intended could always have been done with his claws, but to sterilize that would be to much of a pain. Instead he always had the dagger ready for this certain task. He would gladly give Reno the pain he sought, but he would never intentionally place him in danger of infection. He himself was immune against every virus there was, and thus clean, but the human had to be more careful.

Still sitting, he let the cold blade slide along Reno's chest bone, the blunt side pressing against the pale skin. Vincent would deliver pain, but never more than the exact amount Reno sought, and he knew that this night the need was slightly less than usual.

This was a trend that had been developing lately, it seemed. Reno would come to him before the need built up to a degree were he craved serious hurt, and Vincent could't say he did't appreciate that. Pain was fine, but he’d rather deliver pleasure. Tonight he would do both.

The blade continued down, past Reno's navel, and over to the soft skin of the dip inside of his right hipbone, sending a shiver through Reno. When the blade hit the appropriate spot, Vincent quickly, but controlled flipped the blade, letting the sharpened edge cut through the skin like butter, leaving a deep, but not dangerously so, gash in the milky skin. Blood surged to the surface as Reno’s body convulsed and he threw his head back with a loud whimper.

It was always like this, pleasure intermingled with a sharp pain, erasing everything outside the room the two of them currently occupied. Reno loved it, as the multiple scars in all stages of healing that covered the his body testified to, and so did the fact that he kept returning for more. Returning to Vincent. His dark angel would deliver. Always giving bloody pleasure while taking his own.

As the blood started to pool in the crevice of Reno’s hipbone, Vincent slid down the his body, pushing the Reno's right leg to the side, and urging him to bend the knee of his left leg, and pull it up almost to his chin. He placed himself between his Reno's legs, _yes, *his* Reno_ , and slowly slid his right hand through the pool of blood, then licked his fingers, purring like a cat with his muzzle in a bowl of crème.

”Like always, you taste like heaven, pet.” The vampire in him wanted out badly, but Vincent’s iron will won out. He enjoyed what the other would give willingly, but he did not take. Not now, not ever would he take what was not his to take.

The body beneath him pushed upwards, wanting, craving another kind of touch. Vincent gave pain, but Reno found pleasure, and he wanted more.

”More… More… Vincent, angel… Please, give me more!” Reno moaned like a wanton whore, while writhing, tugging on his bonds.

Vincent was more than happy to comply, gripping the thigh of the lifted leg with his metal hand, digging his pointed digits into it, providing another dulled ache for his lover. At the same time he lowered his head, and slowly swallowed Reno's cock. The heat of his mouth felt like hot bliss. Reno’s breath hitched, and he shuddered.

”More… So much more… Give it all to me!”, he whispered, the intensity of the wish was clear. Vincent knew what Reno wanted, and lifted his now idle right hand to soak up as much of the blood still trickling down Reno’s side as he could.

Reno pulled his right leg up to match the left one, and Vincent slipped his blood-soaked hand in between Reno’s rounded buttocks, slicking up the puckered hole, and slowly pushing one finger passed the tight muscle. He wriggled the finger, searching for that certain spot. 

As soon as Reno’s breath hitched and his body arched off the bed, Vincent knew he’d found it, and smirked. For a while he only continued to slide the one finger in and out, stabbing at the bundle of nerves, while licking and nipping gently at the other man’s engorged cock

When Reno started begging again, Vincent quickly pushed another finger inside the tight passage and scissored them, still stabbing at his prostate. Reno wanted pain, but Vincent would not risk tearing the delicate skin, so he took his time, enjoying the taste and smell of blood and sex. There was no better aphrodisiac in the whole damned world, and his own cock was aching hard.

Reno soon started thrashing while tearing at his bonds. By this point he was past begging, the only sounds coming from him was short, ragged breaths and half-articulated profanities.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Vincent, angel, darling… Now!” Reno was almost delirious, his head thrashing from side to side.

Vincent took mercy on his beloved pet, and sat up on his knees. He gathered the last trickles of blood from the cut on Reno’s stomach, and slicked himself up with it. Then he crawled up Reno’s body, one hand on his cock, guiding it to the Turk’s entrance and pushed it in in one swift stroke. It hurt, but Reno loved it, so Vincent gave him no time to adjust.

Reno threw his head back in a silent scream, as Vincent pounded into him time after time, all the way out, and then all the way back in with each stroke. Heat surged through Reno's body, pooling in his stomach, along with the sharp tang of pain. He wanted to claw at Vincent, to grab a hold of *something*, but the bonds kept him from it, and he whined.

”Soon, pet.” Vincent smiled wickedly down at Reno, before leaning down for a searing kiss. Reno could taste himself on Vincent's lips, bloody and hot, and when Vincent suddenly grabbed his aching cock and roughly stroked it in rhythm with his own thrusts, Reno screamed and came hard. Light exploded behind his eyes, and for a couple of seconds cool darkness erased everything. His dark angel were the only one that could give him this kind of peace.

As Reno’s body started to contort under and around him, Vincent roughly thrust a few more times, enjoying the feel of pulsating walls around his cock As he was pushed over the edge, his head was thrown back and his whole body stiffened. He whispered Reno's name, before falling limply over the other man, nuzzling his throat for a while.

Vincent pushing himself back up on his elbows, and saw that Reno was facing away from him. He gently grabbed the Turk’s chin and turned him so they were face to face. Tears streaked Reno’s face, but a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

”Thanks, angel, ” Reno whispered. ”Untie me now, please?”

Vincent smiled back and snickered, but wiped the tears from Reno's face. ”After you tell me why you insist on calling me angel? I am far from one.”

”Because you remind me of a fallen angel, with your Chaos-wings and all. If you’d started shopping in the same stores as Sephiroth did, you’d look like Lucifer* himself,” Reno answered, speaking in a tone of voice he only used when alone with Vincent, sounding slightly more timid and subdued than around anyone else.

With a small snicker Vincent untied Reno, who sat up and started massaging his wrists. ”A shower?,” Vincent offered, but Reno shook his head.

”I’d better be on my way… Rufus will be expecting me.” He didn’t look Vincent in the eyes anymore, instead he stared as his chafed wrists.

Vincent sighed, knowing that their moment had passed for the time being. Reno had withdrawn from him. ”Pet, dearest… If you went to Rufus looking like you do now, he would probably send you straight to the nearest hospital.”

Reno looked down himself, and saw dried blood and sweat streaking most of his upper body. ”I can wash off at work. No one will notice.” He still didn’t look at Vincent, but Vincent would not have it. He lifted Reno's chin, looking straight into his eyes.

”Like hell you will. Red, I know I am only a vent for your frustrations, but do not dismiss my kindness so easy. I offered you a shower, nothing more, nothing less. I will not have you walking out of here looking like I’ve beaten the crap out of you, instead of giving you a hell of an orgasm. I give you the pain you crave, you give me companionship for a night. That is the deal. So do not dare look away from me in shame. Take what I offer, as I take what you give, no regrets.”

While talking Vincent had backed off the bed, leading Reno by his hand towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on, and turned the heat to almost scalding hot, before pushing Reno inside.

”Now, have that shower, then you can go back to that boss of yours afterwards.”

Reno hung his head, but stayed in the shower. Vincent walked back into his bedroom and collected Reno’s scattered clothes, before placing them on the bathroom counter along with a towel.

On the way to the kitchen he picked up his own pair of black slacks, not caring if the blood would stain. He then poured himself a glass of deep vermilion wine. He brought the glass with him to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed, leaning on one of the bedposts. There he waited for Reno to finish, while sipping at the dark liquid.

After a couple of minutes Reno walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, drying his ruffled red hair with the towel. As he noticed Vincent sitting on the bed, still blood-stained, his eyes went wide for a short moment. ”He really is beautiful,” he thought, but regained his usual cocky grin quickly. Gone was every trace of the earlier uncertainty and shame.

 _”So it worked this time too, the pain,”_   Vincent though to himself. He rested his head against the bedpost, while twirling the blood-coloured liquid in his glass, and smiled slightly at the younger Turk across the room.

Reno slinked over to Vincent, and leaned over him. He freed the glass from his elegant fingers, and made a mock toast before throwing back half the content in one swig.

”To misery. And pain.” He then returned the glass to Vincent, before turning his back, to leave the room. In the doorway he turned, and blew Vincent a kiss. ”Abayo, angel.”

As he heard the front door close, Vincent smiled a sad smile, and fell back on the bed. He knew Reno would be back. Someday. He raised his glass over his head in an answering toast, and whispered to the empty air;

”To us…”

 _”I toast to misery_  
 _As I dig into the devil's bone_  
 _And for eternity_  
 _The pain became me_  
 _And won't leave me alone”_  
 

~~~~End~~~~  


**Author's Note:**

> Textual notes:
> 
> * Watch Saint Beast Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan. Lucifer definitely shops in the same clothing stores as Sephiroth. And probably has the same hair-dresser. 
> 
> A/N: This came out real weird... Yeah, did not at all meant to write that. Blame 5 pots of tea, and no sleep.


End file.
